


Taking Salem Down A Peg

by CJ_the_Writer_Chick



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Grimm - RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_the_Writer_Chick/pseuds/CJ_the_Writer_Chick
Summary: After a string of random punishments, Cinder has had enough with Salem. So, she plans on how to finally take Salem down a peg





	Taking Salem Down A Peg

Working for a woman who wanted to bring out the end of mankind was not an easy job. Sure, it had its benefits, but overall, it was not something to take lightly. This sentiment rang true especially for one Cinder Fall, Salem’s right hand woman and the current holder of the Fall Maiden powers. Ever since she was taken in by Salem, she had dedicated her life to serving the Queen of Grimm and would admittedly do anything the woman asked of her. Lately, however, the requests Salem had for Cinder were getting far out of hand.

Just three days ago, Salem had Cinder go down to the Grimm Pits in order to calm down the newest Minotaur Grimm. When the Fall Maiden descended down into the pits, she thought she’d be doing her best to tame the beasts, but it became very apparent what would be happening instead. Ten hours passed of Cinder having her throat reamed with large, Minotaur cock, the poor Maiden swallowing gallons upon gallons of salty, thick Grimm cum. Once her belly was so full that she looked nine months pregnant, Cinder wobbled her way back to Salem.

Then, two days ago, Salem had decided that Cinder needed to be punished. For what, Cinder still didn’t know, but what she did know was how Salem went about delivering her punishment. While in the middle of a conversation with Emerald, Cinder’s Grimm hand went awol, being controlled by Salem telepathically. Before Cinder knew what was going on, her own hand tore off her dress and began to violently fist her own cunt, pumping in and out at a blistering pace. As Cinder’s own limb was turned against her and used to fuck herself, Emerald couldn’t help but touch herself to the sight.

So much for getting any help.

And if all of that wasn’t bad enough, just yesterday was somehow even worse. For no reason at all, Salem sought out Cinder, bringing the Maiden to her throne room. Once there, Salem bent Cinder over the table and began spanking the woman with no remorse or mercy. Cinder’s screams filled the castle as Salem’s strong hand connected with her ass over and over again. Hours passed of her spanking torture, with Salem finally stopping when Cinder’s ass was black, blue, and red all over. This random spanking is what finally pushed Cinder over the edge, and made the Fall Maiden think of a way to get revenge on the Grimm Queen.

Cinder spent an entire day brainstorming ideas in order to get some well deserved payback on Salem. She had to make sure that with whatever plan she went with, that she would be able to hold Salem down in order to avoid her breaking free and going after her. After spending a day walking the halls and going over ideas, Cinder finally got an idea when she passed by the stairs that led down to the Grimm Pits. Hearing the creature’s cries and lusty growls, Cinder realized that the large beasts were clearly in their heat. With this in mind, a wicked grin formed on Cinder’s face as she finally settled on a plan to teach Salem a lesson in humility.

She’d need to be quick, and she’d only get one shot at it. But if everything went according to plan, Cinder would have her revenge on Salem, and show the Grimm Quen what happens when you mess with Cinder Fall.

So, the next day, Cinder approached Salem’s throne, kneeling before her Queen before rising up to her feet. “My grace, the Grimm in the pits are becoming rather sporadic as of late. I wonder, could you come with me and use your powers to speak to them, so I may see what it is they want? That way I can better please them whenever I am tasked to go down there” Cinder said with an innocent look as if her intentions were nothing but pure.

Salem looked at her underling before a smile formed on her lips. “Why Cinder, I’m finally glad to see you taking initiative for once” Salem rose from her throne. “Once you’re done sucking off the Grimm, I’ll be sure to reward you. Lead the way, girl.”

Cinder led Salem throughout the narrow corridors of the castle, before Cinder and Salem arrived at the entrance to the Grimm Pits. Salem was getting ready to begin listening to the Grimm, but Cinder smirked as she cautiously maneuvered herself behind the Queen. Once she was, she gave Salem a big push, one that caught the pale woman off guard and sending her toppling down the pit as a yell escaped her throat. The Grimm Queen fell down before finally landing on the hard, dirt floor with a thud. Grunting, Salem’s eyes went red as she looked up to the top of the pit where Cinder stood, looking down at her.

Snickering, Cinder gave Salem a farewell wave before closing the hatch to the pits, leaving Salem completely in the dark, save for her glowing red eyes. “That little slut!” Salem yelled to herself as she rose to her feet. “When I get out of here, I’ll make sure she won’t be able to walk ever again!”

While Salem began to look around and try and find her way out, the woman failed to notice the multitude of red eyes slowly forming behind her. One after another, these pairs of eyes appeared, before finally, Salem couldn’t not notice the presence behind her. Though it was pitch black in the Grimm Pits, Salem was still able to recognize that the Grimm before her were no small creatures. Salem wasn’t worried at first, but when she remembered that these Grimm were particularly horny coupled with the smell of their musk filling the air, she began to back away slowly.

“N-Now, don’t you beasts get any ideas” Salem said as she continued to back up. “I’m still your master!” She began speaking to them in Grimm, but before she could finish, she felt herself back into something, long and girthy. Gulping, Salem felt a hand wrap around her and tear her dress right off, leaking the Grimm woman completely naked. She gasped before a large hand pressed down on her back, forcing her to the ground and pinning her there. With her body pinned down by one hand, the Grimm used its other hand to grab her waist and lift her bubbly, pale ass into the air. “Unhand me, you brute!”

However, the Grimm didn’t listen to its master, and it positioned its massive rod of cock up to her before spreading her ass with a righteous force. Salem screamed as her ass was split in two by the giant Grimm cock, her guts getting stuffed immediately. The Grimm slowly pulled its dick out of her butt before slamming back in, gaining another scream from the woman as it reshaped her ass to fit its cock. Salem’s mouth formed the shape of a perfect “o” as she was pounded from behind, having no choice but to succumb to having her guts moved around from the brutal ass fucking.

Other Grimm watched as their master’s ass was fucked to oblivion before they decided that they wanted in on the fun. They trampled over to Salem, and soon she was being grabbed by all directions, but it didn’t take long before Salem felt another cock prodding at her ass.

“N-No…”

Another cock slammed into Salem’s ass, stretching her asshole out even farther as two Grimm cocks stuffed her hole. The massive members traveled in and out of her at a punishing pace, one that Salem found herself unable to handle. But it didn’t matter if she could handle it, especially as a third cock slammed into her asshole as well. Salem screamed as her previously tight hole was stretched beyond reason and repair, with now three humongous cocks tearing into her large ass. Salem wished that this would end, but unfortunately for the woman, another cock would fuck its way into her ass, one after another. It soon got to the point where Salem’s stomach was bulging out with fourteen Grimm cocks fucking her asshole into a loose, gaping mess.

Salem’s red eyes were forming pink hearts as her mind slowly succumbed to the brutal ass pounding, letting her Grimm have their way with her body with no more opposition. She wasn’t sure how she was able to fit so many cocks in her ass, but with how much pleasure she was feeling from her hole being ravaged, she didn’t even care. She just wanted them to keep on fucking her.

With the multitude of Grimm cocks fucking her ass, it wasn’t long before she began to feel them all beginning to twitch and their balls beginning to pulse. Her moans growing louder and louder, Salem prepared herself for what was about come. However, nothing would be able to prepare her for what happened. All fourteen cocks in her ass came at once, shooting their hot, potent nut batter into Salem’s guts, filling her up with cum. Salem screamed out as her stomach expanded to a far greater size as she was inflated with the massive amounts of cum the Grimm shot off into her.

Once her body was full with so much cum that it was flowing out of her nostrils and ears, the Grimm began to pull out of her abused ass one by one. Their cum covered cocks roughly slid out of her asshole, before only one remained hilted in her stretched out ass. Salem groaned out as she lied face down on the ground, drool leaking from her mouth with cum flowing out of her destroyed asshole. It twitched and spurted out the white goo before the Grimm inside of it began moving again.

Salem was not prepared for the cock still in her ass to begin fucking her again, thrusting into her cum filled guts with even more force than before. It pounded against her pale ass, bruising them with the force at which it slammed into her. Her eyes widened as she screamed out in pain, the constant pounding into her hole stretching her out to her max limit. The Grimm Queen felt that giant Grimm dick traveling through her body, hitting every single nook and cranny deep inside her.

It didn’t take long for her to start to feel that fat cock in her throat. Salem’s eyes rolled into her skull as her jaw unhinged and the cock burst out of her mouth. The Grimm roared in triumph as its cock went all the way through its master, feeling the entirety of her tight body squeezing down on its massive member. Salem’s mind had been turned to mush, the only thing on her mind being the Grimm cock currently wedged deep inside her body and going all the way through her.

The Grimm stayed hilted in her for a while before grabbing her waist and slowly pulling it out of her body. It went back into her mouth, sliding throughout her guts, and finally plopping out of her ass. The Grimm then dropped Salem into a large puddle of cum, making the Grimm Queen lie face first in a mixture of her own juices as well as the Grimm’s still warm spunk. It then walked away into the darkness of the pits, leaving its master to wallow in the puddle of cum it had left her in.

Salem let out a low moan before shakily lifting her face out of the cum. The woman reached her hand back to her ass and found that it was stretched out enough to fit her entire arm inside of it. Groaning, Salem lied in defeat, thinking only of one thing: Cinder Fall. When Salem got out of the Grimm Pits, she’d be having a nice long conversation with her underling. One that would result in Cinder not leaving the Grimm Pits for at least nine months. Salem did not appreciate treason, and she was going to make sure Cinder knew the repercussions of her actions.


End file.
